Robotic Love
by youtubrmaker18
Summary: A soulmates universe Reine is more than she appears and is worth more than the sun and cybertron combined. She is a loving mother. A powerful and loyal mate. And she is an adapter.
1. I

It was a seemingly peaceful day with two children, one several years older, playing together with their toy cars and an adult watching them with a soft expression on her face. Reine leaned against the cement wall while the two kids sat on the floor comfortably as they played. She had to admit it was nice to see her daughter opening up to someone around her age. The two continued to play when Raf's phone rang. He pulled it out, without looking away from their playful race and answered.

"Hi Mama," Raf greeted, already knowing who was calling.

Avery glanced at him as she slowly pulled her toy car up to her mother's side. It was a blue forbes with golden streeks on the sides of the doors. She liked it a lot mainly because it reminded her of her mother and it was her favorite colors. The toy was sleek and elegant like her mother and was also badass... (don't tell her mother that last bit). Avery turned her head fully to Raf as he chatted with his mother over the phone.

"Racing with Avery and Ms. Niles. Right up the street," Raf said. "Kay', just five more minutes?"

Raf closed his cell and continued to race, giving Avery a warm smile when he saw her have disappointed expression. Unlike his big family, that some times can't even hear him, she **always **gets upset when he has to leave. The girl was like a little sister him and vise versa. Reine was also like a second mother to him, always packing some extra snacks for him to have when dropping off Avery at school. Yes, they go to the same school... Honestly, it surprised him too that a six-year-old could already highschool worth of studies but who was he to judge. He was twelve and was in a school filled to the brim with teenagers as well. So he had no room to judge. His train of thoughts was suddenly broken when the three of them heard the sound of a motorbike.

Suddenly, a motorbike flew over their heads from behind them and landed in front of him. Reine recognized the person on the seemingly normal bike as Jack Darby. She remembered meeting his mother, June. Sweet woman. However, the bike on the other hand, Reine knew better that it wasn't a normal motorbike. Reine heard Avery and Raf breath out a 'woah'.

Jack breathed heavily, breathless from what he obviously exprienced and Reine furrowed in concern. "You have no idea," he told the trio.

"Jack? Since when did you get a motorbike and what is going on?" Reine questioned, feigning cluelessness with ease. Some times, she thanks being a teenage, professional actress at one point in her complicated life. Reine stepped up towards the teenager as he shakily got off the bike before saying:

"It's not mine and I have _no_ idea what is going on myself, Ms. Niles."

Then, they all heard two cars near the highway, just when the two youngest individuals got up to the teenager and the mother, who stared at the two ominous cars fearfully. She instinctively pulled Avery closer to her protectively which Avery accepted and wrapped her arms around her mother's leg.

The two, dark purple cars sped down the slop and flung themselves into the air, shifting in mid-air into large robots. Their red 'eyes' looked at the autobot and four humans calculatively, their hands turning into blasters while the blue motorbike behind the humans changed into her bipedel form. Arcee glared hatefully at the decepticons, melting holes into their metal armor before spitting out. "This ends here, cons!"

Reine snapped out of her stupor and shoved Jack's shoulder lightly into a safer direction, away from the cross-fire. She lifted her daughter into her arms and pulled Raf along as they raced after Jack. She could hear the plasma bullets hit the ground, missing their target and scorching the pavement. She also felt a mark on her skin begin to burn and tickle, and she realized what that meant... Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee AND Wheeljack are her soulmates. The markings resembled them perfectly. Bumblebee was well... a _bumblebee_ that was above her navel; Ratchet was a hatchet (Reine resisted the urge to snicker at the irony for that mark. After all, he hated the nickname), that was located on her forearm; Optimus was the matrix of leadership, that was placed on her rib; and finally, Wheeljack was a grenade on her calf.

"Wh-What are they?" she heard Raf stutter.

"Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around," Jack answered unsurely.

"I vote for the latter," the mother and daughter commented simultaneously, not gazing away from the fight. While Reine was watching with a worried gaze, Avery watched with a curious and interested expression.

Arcee continued to punch at the cons but they were unaffected by at it, at least not affected by her assualt by much. She stepped back, still with a sharp glare on her faceplate, and began doing continuous back flips before one of their plasma bullets hit her in the chest. As much as Reine wanted to help the inspiring female, her daughter and the rest of the children came first above all. She wasn't going to let anything happen to them. Besides, she knew thay Arcee would be okay when backup was almost here. Her bumblebee marking continued to get even more heated as the owner of the mark got closer. And just like that, Bumblebee came down from the highway above them and started beating up the purple enemies. His large blue eyes were narrowed on them. He took a step back but ended up stepping on Raf's toy car, the toy crunching loudly underneath his large pad.

Bumblebee stepped off it, now looking like a pancake and looked at Raf apologetically, apologizing to the boy. Even though Reine didn't exactly know what he was saying she could easily guess with her knowledge. His large puppy eyes then fell on her and he seemed to stiffen, knowing who she was to him and Optimus and Ratchet. When he learned that he was supposed to share a soulmate, he was little sour about. Ratchet was the same unsurprisingly while Optimus was taking it more calmly and professionally.

"No problem. Really?" Raf assured but was interrupted when a plasma bullet hit the yellow bot. That was enough for Reine. No one hurts her soulmate. **No one**.

She lightly nudge Avery to Raf and Jack just as the former shouts at the two cons, successfully gaining their attention. Reine pushes the children to run as she stalls the decepticons back, blocking every attack with earth-bending. Yes... she was basically the real life version of Avatar, don't ask. With each deflect she did, the more agitated they got but her distraction bought the autobots enough time for Bulkhead to arrive. "Who's ready to rumble?" he said threateningly.

They glanced at each other before turnjng back into their vehical mode and speed off. Reine sighed in relief before looking to the three bots that were already staring at her, all with wide eyes at what she did (even Bulkhead saw what she did). She didn't care about their obviously shock faces and gave them a warm smile.

Snapping out of his shock first, Bumblebee whirled and made sounds that Reine addressed as pure joy, as the large being scooped her up and cuddled her into his chest. The woman laughed cheerfully and hugged him back to the best of her abilities. Hugging a **very** large robot is very hard to hug, believe it or not. Reine was definately going to like this life. _Hmmm... I wonder how Avery would react to having **massive** robots as step-fathers or fathers (depending on which titles she prefers)_, Reine thought.


	2. II

"Who are you or better yet, _what_ are you?" was the first thing Arcee said to the human. Aiming her blaster at the human in Bumblebee's grasp and sharp glare was sent her way. Reine was sure that if she was an anime, she would be sweatdropping right about now. She knew the female robot was rather... hotheaded and strick... to say the least, but to have the anger directed at you was a completely different from watching it behind a screen.

Bumblebee backed away from his comrade and shielded his sparkmate behind his body while he aimed his own blasters at Arcee. He was glaring at her in warning while she stared at him in shock with Bulkhead. They're friend was aiming his blaster at them.

He would've continued glaring if Reine didn't soothingly rubbed her hand against his metal surface; the action gaining the mech's attention.

"Don't get angry at your friend. She is just wary and I understand the caution," said Reine. She looked at Arcee and added, "But I can't explain it right now when I'm having a tiny panic attack, worring that Avery, my precious little angel, could be crying and I don't know it so... would you mind sending this mother home, where she is deadly sure her beloved daughter is?"

The autobots gaze each other looks, though Bumblebee looked more deflated. His sparkmate has a sparkling and there was chance that she might have sparkbonded. That thought made him whirl in depression which was noticed by Arcee, Bulkhead, and Reine. Reine stated: "If you are thinking that I'm married, don't worry about it. My daughter's father has been out of the picture since she was a day old." This made the practically teenager pirk up with joy. **(Remember; Bumblebee is more around Jack and Miko's age during these times. Especially now. Anyway, he is an adult in the netflix series, Transformers:Robots in Disguise. Another thing is that cybertronians age differently compared to humans, almost slower compared to us)** Bumblebee nodded in understanding before he transformed into his vehicle mode and raced off. He asked his sparkmate where she lived through the radio and they chatted as they went to her home.

**"What's your name?"****"Reine Nile."****"_Bumblebee~_"****"What are you?" (Bumblebee asked this in a cute and curious way)****"I'm human but I have an ability called, Adapter."****"_I'm an auto- Bot!~_"****"Are there more of you?"****"Just me and my daughter."****"_Me and those two- My big boss!- and- Rat-chi-t!~_** **There are probably more out there... somewhere~"**By the time they finished asking and answering questions, they arrived at Reine's house. It was simple. Around the same size as Jack's home but had of more cabbin vibe that it feel warm and welcoming. Bumblebee like it a lot since it felt like the owner in so many ways. Simple yet warm and welcoming. "Sorry, it's not much but-"

"Mummy!"

Reine turned around in time to see Avery leap into her arms. She caught her in time and laughed merrily, enjoying her lively-ness. She ruffled her locks and bowed down to the mini-version of her. They looked exactly like mirrors. Same tanned skin; same deep blue eyes that matched the sea; same flowy brown hair. Her only feature that matched her father was her cute little lips; the only thing that Reine liked about the man. "I'm so glad youcre alright!" Reine sighed in relief as she got to her knees.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Mummy!" Avery squealed.

Then, she looked over her mother's shoulder and gasped. It was the same car that helped them and crushed Raf's yellow, toy car. "Hey, you're the car from before!"

"Yes, he is. And he is also one of my soulmates," Reine informed. Avery bounced excitedly before she tackled the car's form into a hug.

"Yay! I'm going to call you, Papa!"

Reine chuckled and patted Bumblebee's front. She chuckled more when she felt him heat up beneath her fingertips. _So cute, _Reine thought. Bumblebee was shy and shocked that his sparkmate's sparkling accepted him as her sire so quickly, and he was shy since he was too young in autobit terms to be considered a sire. Definitely not normal. Bumblebee was brought out of his thoughts when Reine said: "Alright, time for bed. Go back inside and go to sleep while I speak a little with your 'papa'."

Avery whined but speak out her complaints. She just left and did what her mother told her. She couldn't fight the woman, even if she tried. This probably one of few things that she'll pity her future fathers about. Angry mummy was scary. Even for the most scariest of monsters. Avery had to admit, it was funny watching men, and sometimes women, cower in fear of her mother. They would cling onto their companions or hug themselves as they were about to pee themselves.

"Drive safe. Okay, Honey Bee?" Reine requested as she leaned on his door and gazed at his steering wheel. He respond with a few whirls that she could only assume as an okay. Reine smiled and patted his hood before she went inside her house, letting him to speed back to the base.

She theorised that the autobots would be agreeing to bring her, her daughter, Jack and Rafael to the base for their protection. Reine made a mental note to pack a bag with some clothing for them to stay a few nights at the base. Makes things easier for not only herself but also the bots. She also thought that Bumblebee was going to tell Optimus and Ratchet about her. _Maybe I should bring my computer and workbooks. I need to finish this book anyway, _Reine thought to herself as she settled herself into bed, snuggling into the blankets. _I should also pack some food and best bring some items to entertain Avery with. Don't want her playing with something that she shouldn't. _As Reine thought about what to bring, she slowly lulled to sleep, greeting it like an old friend.


End file.
